The Soldiers of Chaos
by Megan5162
Summary: Percy joins the Soldiers of Chaos because the campers and gods have forgotten him and Annabeth cheats on him, or does she? Will camp be able to defeat Gaea, or perish. Inspired by other Soldiers of Chaos. Rated teen for swearing! R&R
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction, so don't get mad at me if its bad. I have a lots of inspiration from others peoples fan fictions. OK, I know that there are many of these out there, but I really like them so I figured I should do one as my own. They really inspired me. **

** I don't PJO, rick riordan does, I wish I did though.**

** I was mostly inspired by mypenisoutofink**

** No Flames!**

**Sorry that the chapter is so short**

Percy's P.O.V.

_Flashback_

_ I was heading towards the beach where I could always clear my head. It was one of my favorite places since I am the son of Poseidon. For people who don't know me I am Percy Jackson and after the second Titan War the heroes were granted immortality._

_ I saw a figure in the distance sitting in the sand, when I got closer I saw blond hair flying in the wind. I then realized it was my girlfriend, Annabeth. we have been dating for a year now, we started dating when the gods turned us immortal, on my birthday. _

_ When I got closer I realized that there was someone else with her. It was my brother Mark, ever since he came along everyone forgot about me. He did one quest and everybody fell in love. Even Poseidon said that he was his favorite son. It was like I didn't even exist anymore. I was pushed away in the shadows. Only Grover, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth stayed with me. I zoned in on them, They were kissing, at first I didn't' process what was happening. Annabeth was kissing Mark. Why would she do this? I was completely shock, but then angrier ran through my veins. I heard her say something, but I was way to far away to hear what._

_ I stormed over to where they were sitting. Anger was talking over my body, my legs were moving on their own. He was leaning back in when I cleared my throat._

_ "Percy...I," Annabeth started to say_

_ "Save it" I tried to calm down and count to ten, but it wasn't working. I was getting madder by the second. "I saw what you did, you stupid bitch, don't make excuses"_

_ At first she was shocked and didn't know what to say_

_ "Excuse me"_

_ "You heard me, I saw you sucking face"_

_ "Percy, just let me explain" she started to cry, good._

_ "It's over"_

_ I saw Mark smirking at me, that bastard. He took everything from me. I wiped that smirk of his stupid face. I punched him square in the face, his nose started to bleed profusely._

_ Annabeth went over to grab for me. I pushed her away, I couldn't even stand to look at her_

_ "Get away from me"_

_ "Per..cry ple..as..e," she barely got out what she was saying, she was crying so much._

_ I walked away and never looked back. I ran back to my cabin. when I walked in it felt colder and sadder. The sea was reaching out to me, but i was mad at Poseidon and the campers for pushing me away in the shadows. I decided to go, leave this place behind. Leave this place behind in the shadows and everyone in it, like they did to me. Packed all my stuff and was out the door in a matter of minutes. Ran up to the hill and just before I left I touched Thalia's tree_

_ "Goodbye" I whispered_

_ That was 500 years ago. That was when Chaos took me in_

_ Now I am the commander of the Soldiers of Chaos._

**End of chapter, please review. Iwant to hear what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated. No Flames**

**Should I deleted it and make a new story, or keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i'm back and here is a new chapter**

**Before I begin I want to give thanks to the people who reviewed:**

**jacksonpotterridefan101: I will post often, like once or twice a week if possible**

**perceabeth: Percy isn't i bad guy, and you are right that isn't like him, being bad so i would never do that. and there is a story behind it and you will find out in this will see Travis, Conner, and Katie in the story**

**Daughter of Poseidon: thanks for reviewing :)**

**GodoftheSeas21: thanx for reviewing and the ideas **

**thatguy97: yea I know people who start them never finish them so hopefully I finish mine :) and it will be a percabeth story because I love them too.**

**K here we go! read and review :)**

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's P.O.V.<span>

It has been 500 years since Percy left, and tomorrow we our having our annual meeting on the whereabouts of Percy Jackson. There's nothing new, it's like he has dropped of the face of the Earth.

Grover has tried the empathy link thousands of times, and Nico can't find his presents anywhere, but he knows he's not dead.  
>Some nights when everybody is asleep I still cry. I tried to move on with my life and tell myself that he is never coming back. But I can't get over him, it just doesn't feel right.<p>

Things have changed around camp since Percy's disappearance. The romans and greeks live at the same camp without killing each other. There are more campers in the big three cabins and the minor cabins because of Percy's wish after the second titan war.

There are rumors flying around camp that a new group was coming to camp. We are having a meeting with the gods to discuss them, so I figured it must be serious.

I was so busy looking at the new cabin, and making sure the measurements were correct and that it was positioned right, that I forgot what time it was. I was late for the meeting, how stupid of me.

When i got to the big house there was two people standing in front of the olympians gods

I snuck in very quietly imagining that I was a daughter of Hermes. I thought I was in the clear because everyone was so fascinated by the newcomers. I went over and sat in an empty seat.

And went to look closer at the two figures. The one closest to me was wearing a gold and black cloak. He has a powerful aura around him that if you stood close enough to him you would feel like an ant, ready to be stepped on. He had a bright glow, just like the hunters of Artemis except it was like looking at the sun. I then realized that it was Chaos. He was the creator of the universe, the father of the Primordials. I gasped, I guess it was loud because there was a few snicks from a few campers, and then others just looked at me weird like _what are you smoking.  
><em>

The other one was wearing full body armor, it was shinning brightly, like it was never in battle and was polished 100 times a day. He had a helmet on so you couldn't see his face.

I heard mumbling in the background, when I listened closer. I realized that Zeus was talking.

"Thank you for joining us chaos, it is a pleasure to have you here"

"Pleasure is all mine"

"Why exactly are they coming here anyway?" asked Mark. He was the head counselor of the Poseidon cabin. The other Poseidon campers hated him. He would sleep in and boss them around.

A wave of anger washed threw me, it was all his fault that Percy left. For a moment I thought that he was going to be blasted into a thousand pieces for interrupting.

" I suppose that you have waited long enough, they are here to help us defeat Gaea," there was a huge uproar with people yelling ' we can defeat them ourselves' and ' we don't need them, we can handle it', but Chiron just kept on talking louder" we need all the help we can get, she is getting stronger and now we have an advantage. They are staying at camp to train you."

"Train us! We are already good," a random camper yelled out. There was a lot of agreeing among the campers.

Zeus glared at us, we all went silent.

" who exactly are these forces and why are they training us, are they your children?" i asked

Chaos turned to look at me then he said " not exactly they are much like the hunters of Artemis"

"so you recruit them"

"No, they are demigods I came across on my journeys who had lost hope in the world and had nothing to look forward to. I gave them asylum in my base."

I looked over to the second figure and was wondering who he was if he had been a demigod and if i ever know him when Athena asked " Where is your base exactly"

Chaos smiled "outer space, where nobody can access it of an advanced security system and hundreds of soldiers.

"How strong are your forces" asked Hermes

"Well, any one of my soldiers can take on an Olympian god and be victorious. They have immortality until they fall in battle. They also have increased strength, speed, senses, and reflexes. Except for the commander who can take on the twelve olympians and still win.

My jaw already dropped when he said one god, but the commander can take all of them and still when. I swear mine hit the floor when he said that. Even the gods were shocked and thats not an easy thing to do.

"Can we see a demonstration, from…?" Poseidon asked

The soldier stepped forward and took off his helmet " Alex, Alex west, Second in command.

"Very well, the Heroes of Olympus step forward please"

Me, Nico, the Stolls, Charisse, Chris, Bobby, Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, Gwen, Dakota, Katie, Will, and of course Grover. (_sorry, but just had to put in Piper and Leo, did i forget anyone?) _There were quite a few of us against one, there was no way that he could beat us. We got into our fighting stances and charged. I don't even think I got close to him. It happened so fast that all I remember was I was laying on the ground staring at him in shock, he didn't even break a sweat.

All I was thinking was if he is this good and he is only second in command. Who knows what the commander can do.

Zeus looked scared, I think he was thinking the same thing. He recovered quickly and announced the worst news ever, that sent chills running through my body." Gaea has released the Titans from their holding cells in Tartarus and are now her allies.

Shock rippled through the campers, " when will the soldiers be here?"

" Tomorrow at 10"

"Meeting is dismissed go back to your regular activities." Then the Olympians and Chaos along with the second in command disappeared into a big ball of light. I averted my gaze so I wouldn't turn to dust.

All the campers ran out of the big house in all different directions.

A wave of drowsiness hit me. I remembered that i didn't get much sleep the past few days. i laid on my bed in the Athena cabin and in seconds I was in a deep sleep

_ I was watching the waves, letting them lap against my feet. It always reminded me of Percy and the way he always smells like the sea. Then somebody came and sat next to me. I turned and saw that it was Mark, Percy's brother. He was such a jerk that I don't know why people liked him so much._

_ i was about to ask him what he was doing, but before i could say anything he kissed me. i was so surprised_

_ i reacted immediately and shoved him away _

_ "what the hell was that" _

_ He didn't even say anything, he just leaned forward to kiss me again, but then somebody cleared their throat. _

_ It was Percy_

_ "Percy….I"_

_ "Save it" what I didn't do anything wrong, he kissed me, but i didn't get to say anything because Percy didn't let me. "I saw what you did, you stupid bitch, don't make excuses"_

_ I was so shocked he never said those words to me before. I didn't know what to say. For the first time in my life a child of Athena was lost for words._

_ "Excuse me" i started to say_

_ "you heard me, i saw you sucking face"_

_ "Percy let me explain" i started to cry. i don't know why it just started to free fall down my face_

_ "its over"_

_ Those two words were like the world ending. My walls that I ever built were smashed and were tumbling down. He was gone, away from my reach. He doesn't want to see me. In that moment I felt like I was drowning in the deepest ocean. And I could't find the light. My oxygen was running out and I couldn't breathe. I will never forget those words. I had to reach for him, for comfort. Where was my Percy, my seaweed brain?_

_ I instinct fully reached out to him, but he pushed me away. I felt rejected, I wanted to sit and cry forever, but I had to explain. He has to understand what happened _

_ "Get away from me"_

_ "Per….cIy pal…as…e" I choked out, he walked away. He was gone from my grasp. I forgot that I wasn't breathing and I needed air. I let in a strangled gasp._

_ When I got some little control I looked over and Mark was waking up, his nose had blood all over it. Serves him right as soon as he opened his eyes, I punched him in the jaw, boy did that feel good._

_But I had to find Percy. I ran everywhere, when I checked his cabin all his stuff was gone. I knew I wouldn't see my seaweed brain for a very long time. I slowly sunk down to the cabin floor and cried for what felt like hours__._

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably the longest chapter that I will ever write. I hope you like it and please R&amp;R. you can PM me too if you have anything else to say.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! Wasn't to long of a wait, was it?**

**Hope that you like it. The last chapter was sloppy yes, I was in a rush, but I took my time on this one so hopefully I have improved! **

**But before I move on with the story I have to give thanks and answer some questions to those who have reviewed, if you didn't then just skip this part if you like:**

** Massa: thanks for being honest and I have taken your advice into account hopefully I don't have too many simple sentences in the chapter. I defiantly payed more attention to that. So thank you!**

** Ocean Muffin32: Thanks for reviewing and Percy is the Commander. Alex is second in commander.**

** hassan221997: Thanks**

** The Sea Goddess: Thank you for taking you time to review :)**

** Green-ac-percabeth: yes, Percy is the commander**

** GodoftheSeas21: Thanks again! Appreciate it greatly**

** wildbiv: Thank you**

** ESMT: Thank you very much**

** Benzar0917: Thank you and yea there are a few like this, so check them out if you haven't already.**

** LAXBoy92216: I will try to continue to update, no one has finished one of these stories yet, so I hope to be one at least.**

** thatguy97: Thank you!**

** sweet-lovin-zombie: Thanx and i love winks to ;)**

** booklover484: Thank you for being honest, I will try better with my grammar :)**

** perceabeth: Thanks for the idea, i will use that and you probably aren't the only one who thought that Percy was Alex. Thanks for Reviewing**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's P.O.V<span>

I woke up to the sound of a horn going off signaling that breakfast was over and that the day has started. The sound soon died off, but there was still a faint ringing in the ears. I was groggy and my vision was blurry that I just could make out the numbers on my alarm clock. _9:45, _I was almost asleep for 13 hours, and I only had 25 minutes before the Soldiers of Chaos got here.

I ripped the covers off of my body and ran to the bathroom quickly. All I had time for was a quick shower, thank the gods thats all I really needed.

As soon as I was getting out of the shower and throwing on a towel another horn went off, but this one was different from ours. The only other option was that the soldiers of chaos finally arrived and I was only in my towel and do you know what that means? That I was late again, figures, this just isn't my week.

I threw on something simple and was out the door in a flash.

When I got outside everyone was huddled at the bottom of the hill, watching in awe as a black ship landed gracefully to the ground. The doors opened and at least 100 soldiers came walking off, they were all wearing the same thing, bright shinning full body armor that seems to shine brighter in the dark.

I recognized one of the soldiers, the one that was leading the group. It was Alex, the one that was at the meeting yesterday. He was only second command, why would he be leading the group?

"Where's your commander?"

He looked reluctant to give any information away even though he said, "The commander got caught up with some work back at base, we had a surprise attack this mourning from Erebus, so he will be here momentarily."

Erebus was Chaos's son along with Gaea, Tartarus, and Eros; the god of love. Was Erebus helping Gaea in the war, he has his own war with Chaos, why would he suddenly after all those years just give it up? Unless they made a deal?

All these answers were whirling in my head when all of a sudden the ground started to shake violently, it was as if the whole Earth was crumbling.

Then it just stopped, it came and gone just like that. I looked around at my surroundings, everything seems to be ok. There were quite a few campers here and there on the ground or getting to their feet.

"What the hell was that?" the Stolls said in unison. I saw a faint smile on their faces that was trying to cover up the feeling that made them want to pee their pants and run to their mom. We all looked at Alex for some kind of answer, but i had a pretty good idea of what that was

Alex took out a remote and pressed in some sort of code, which made the ship started to sink and then disappeared in thin air. I got to get one of those, Hephaestus himself could't even make that.

What was standing behind answered everybody's question, and made me want to run far away. Behind where the ship used to be were thousands of monsters wanting to eat a demigod burger. There was every type of monster that you could think of and i'm not talking about the cookie monster. I'm talking about sharp teeth ripping threw flesh monsters.

There was so many hordes of monsters that I could only catch a few; the Giants, Earthborns, packs of Hellhounds, the Minotaur, the Nemean Lion, Lycoan and his pack of wolves, Harpies, and many more that were being camouflaged.

The campers were petrified, they never seen so many monsters before in one place, not even the battle of Olympus. Whereas the soldiers looked bored and like they do this thing everyday. I even saw that one was yawning.

Guess who was leading the army, you guessed right. Kronos and Gaea with Atlas and Hyperion right behind.

I don't know what everybody else was thinking, but all that came to mind was something between the lines of. "were doomed"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it was so short, i will try to write longer ones in the future. hope that you like it and please R&amp;R so i know what you think<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's me! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was a vacation and was really busy. So I have a new chapter :)**

**but before I continue I will reply to reviews if you haven't reviewed then just skip this part if you like and go right to the story**

**booklover484: I'm a percabeth fan and I will not have it another way!**

**The Sea Goddess: Thanks for Reviewing!**

**GodoftheSeas21: Thank you for reviewing again! Really appreciate it!**

**Kormk: Thank you!**

**Maryfer7: he will appear soon**

**Massa:Thank you :)**

**hassan221997: Thanks for reviewing and the idea**

**Greek-AC-Thalassa: :)**

**Wildbiv: thanks for the idea i might make that in later chapters**

**i will be me: thanks for reviewing**

**LAXBoy92216: :) hahaha**

**K, on with the story! Hope it was worth the wait! Sorry its so short.**

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth P.O.V<span>

The army was so big that I didn't think we had a high chance of winning.

We watched the army for any type of movement in silence. We were so distracted watching them that we didn't notice the roots coming out of the ground and wrapping around our legs until one of the campers screamed. It was Gaea, the roots were getting longer and thicker, and harder for us to break. The bonds were grabbing on so tight that It was getting harder for us to move.

What I found weird was she didn't tie up the soldiers. Maybe she thought they weren't a threat or she was just plain stupid.

The soldiers told us to distract her so they would have more time to think of a plan.

"Hey why did you tie us up and not the new campers" Travis asked. It was a good thing he payed attention to the words he used by saying 'new campers' and not soldiers of Chaos cause other wise we would be screwed. They would be tied up too and then we would all be dead

"Foolish boy, I only did that so you would have less forces, everyone knows that newcomers hardly know how to fight," yep, she defiantly was stupid.

"Ohhh, so you are afraid of getting your ass kicked by campers" yelled out a random camper that was behind me.

"Chicken"

Then all hell broke loose, Nico started yelling out chicken noises and then everyone started to join in and say taunts. The soldiers gave us a look like we were crazy. I guess thats what you get for asking campers to do a distraction.

Gaea was getting infuriated so I was hoping that the soldiers had got their plan made and we could stop because our bonds were getting tighter and it was getting harder to breathe.

"Are you ready," yelled Alex, The soldiers yelled in approval. Their weapons appeared out of thin air, some soldiers had swords like us, but the difference was that they glowed. I am guessing it was some sort of blessing from Chaos. While others had laser guns, they both looked very high tech, i guess Chaos wasn't kidding about his Base in Space

Gaea had enough of this fooling around.

"Charge." She still looked pretty pissed off, but you could tell in her eyes that she was shocked, she thought they were just campers.

The soldiers gave one battle cry and were racing towards the monsters. They charged each other both wanting to draw first blood

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is it I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Since it was so short I will try to get the new chapter in shortly. Please Review, I would really appreciate that, I would like to know what you think :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys finally updated! Since it has been so long I will hopefully update again soon, before school starts. I feel so bad, but I never get time to type on my computer.**

**I will put the reviews things at the bottom cause I just think that its easier to do :) **

** If you have any ideas or anything that you want to see in the story I will take them into consideration and will be happy to receive them :)**

**thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Percy's P.O.V.<span>

Most of you know me as Percy Jackson, but every since the soldiers of chaos they call me Allistair. I chose this name five hundred years ago because it means "D_efender of Mankind", _but mostly to move on and hide from my past.

I was checking the overall damage that Erebus and his army made from their surprise attack when one of the soldiers came up and whispered that Chaos wanted to see me.

On my way to the throne room, walking through the twisty turns of the hallways of the base a chill went up my spine and I figured I wouldn't like this meeting very much.

When I reached the two double doors there was two guards on duty standing on opposite sides, the doors sadly reminded me of Olympus. Thinking of that place brought back memories some happy, some sad. _No stop, they left you alone in the dark. I'm sure Mark and Annabeth are happily making out, not giving a damn about you._

I took in a deep breath to swallow my anger and nodded silently signaling to open the doors. The two doors opened silently and slowly letting me get a glimpse of what was inside.

There was a changing throne that sat in the middle of the room, sometimes it was pitch black with the moon dancing across the sky with occasional stars, to the bright mourning sky with the sun's heat coming down on you, to nothing just black dead space.

A women sat on it, yea I know what you are thinking a women, chaos is a man, but technically chaos is genderless. So he can be both genders, weird right.

"Perseus, come in"

I heard the doors close behind me. I walked in closer to my leader and bowed respectfully .

"My lady, its a pleasure."

"Rise soldier, I must ask you to do a task for me, do you wish to accept"

"I accept"

"I need you to help on earth" she paused waiting for my reaction, but I stayed expressionless. I was horrified of what she said next.

"I need you to help the gods with the war against Gaea. I know that you think that I am being unfair, but you know that they can't win this war alone. Besides good things are going to come out of it"

She smiled and I swear that it was the worst and creepiest thing that I have ever seen in my entire life, and that's saying a lot.

"The soldiers left already about ten minutes ago, I told them to leave without you, so you could finish your duty here. If you would like I could change your appearance so nobody will recognize you, but I must warn you that it only lasts a couple days. Will you accept my offer?"

I had to think long and hard about my decision, not only will I be changing my appearance, but I will be going to my old home, Camp Half blood, as someone else. While I was thinking I felt my lips move and I found myself saying, "I accept your offer."

As soon as the words left my lips there was a warm tingling feeling starting at my feet. It was rising and getting more and more warm and intense. The tingling feeling started out as if my foot fell asleep, but after awhile it got painful. When it got around my waist I looked down and saw that my body glowing. The worst part of the transformation was my face, when it reached my face it was like my face was on fire in the inside. I clutched my face and cried out in pain. In an instant it just stopped, I was heavy breathing like I just ran a marathon and I was on the edge of collapsing.

A terrify thought went through my mind, _what if she changed me into a girl._

"Meeting dismissed, your plane leaves in 10 minutes. Don't be late, no further questions.

I bowed for the last time that day and turned to leave. When I reached the doors they automatically opened and I headed toward my dorm room. My footsteps echoed off the long corridor walls.

When I reached my door I saw a figure waiting for me. They were standing inside a shadowed area so I couldn't see much detail. I walked closer and closer to them until I was a foot away.

They took a sudden step towards me. My instinct told me to grab my hidden knife, so without even thinking about it it was in my hand. They instantly took a step back and put their hands up in surrender "don't hurt me" The person stepped into a beam of light and I caught a glimpse of their face

"Dammit, Jackson, you scared me, your lucky I didn't kill you. Why didn't you leave with the others."

Jackson was like my little brother here. He was about fifteen and was one of our youngest soldiers, but is the loudest of all of us. He has soft blond hair that always hangs in his eyes. He is a little short for his age and makes people laugh all the time. hes like family to me and is the fiercest fighter I have every seen.

His duffel bag is swung over his shoulder and he looks kinda nervous.

"Dude, why are you so tense"

"Who are you" in a flash he had his dagger out and its pointed straight at me.

"Its me Allistair, Chaos changed my appearance for a private matter

He suddenly smiled and relaxed a bit. "Chaos told me to wait for you. He also told me you would be different, but I never thought..."

"No he didn't you missed the plane and you have to go with me" I started laughing and he narrowed his eyes, but then he remember who he was talking to and regained posture.

"Yea that's what I thought," I teased "That's okay I needed the company anyway. Well just stay here, I need to go pack, I'll be right out."

I pushed open the door and threw my empty duffel bag on the bed. I started throwing all the things that I would be needing for my mission.

I was almost done, the last thing I needed was in my nightstand.

On my way walking there somebody jumped on my back, almost causing me to tip over. They weren't very heavy and when I was about to throw them off but they put a sharp edge to my throat and whispered " who are you and what are you doing here?"

I knew that voice any day, it was my girlfriend, Ferrah, I smiled. "go ahead slice my throat and see what happens."

As soon as I spoke she recognized my voice and got off. Thank the gods Chaos didn't change my voice. Farrah was my girlfriend for about ten years, she had chocolate hair and was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. After she apologized for a thousand times I told her why Chaos changed my appearance and that I had to go.

She frowned " you know that I hate it when you frown," I blurted out.

"Then stay," she begged.

I sighed and slighting kissed her, " I wish I could, but you know that I can't stay, its an order. Beside Jackson is here and I need to take him" I said walking over to my draw and opening it

"I know," she sighed over my shoulder, " I was just hoping"

I took out a gray silky cloth that was wrapped around something. I opened it before packing it in my duffel bag making sure that nothing could harm it and that it was hidden. (**An: its not a mistake that I didn't tell you what was inside, you will find out later)**

" I still don't know why you keep those items"

"Neither do I."

I swung my bag over my shoulder.

"goodbye, I will see you soon"

I kissed her for the last time and walked out to go see Jackson.

When I closed my door behind me I looked down at my watch and it said that we have two minutes until we had to go. I doubt that they would leave us since we were the only two going to be on the ship, but I didn't want to take the chance.

We sprinted down the hallways up to the shuttle. When we walked in the doors sealed shut behind us.

"Welcome Commander and Jackson, we will be taking off to Earth so sit down and relax. Your destination is 16 hours and 5 minutes away" Said the operated computer, "We will be taking off in 5...4...3...2... The shuttle lurched forward and we were launched into space.

"Commander, wake up we are almost there."

"Ughhh, how long was I out?"

"I don't know, I didn't know you wanted me to time it beside I kinda fell asleep too."

We were slowly descending and when I look out the window we were leaving the skylines of Manhattan and into New York's grasslands.

"Destination in 3 minutes, I must warn you Commander my scanners are picking up huge activity."

"Well be careful and when we get there destroy them all.

"Destination in 5...4...3...2...1"

"Zero," I whispered

I could see everything, the cabins, the forest, the strawberry fields. Everything was the same as I remembered, peaceful.

There was only one thing that was out of place, there was a huge army down below.

We arrived to my worst nightmare, my old home. The place where I never wanted to come back to.

I pulled up my hood that was magical and was specifically designed to shadow my face.

"Its show time"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that you enjoyed it and that it was long for you. And again if you have any ideas or anything you want to see I will take them in consideration and will be happy for any ideas :)<strong>

**Now For the Reviews:**

**Sailorsea: Thank you **

**Massa: Thank you for reviewing and thank you for the complement :)**

**Green-Ac-Percabeth: :) is that what you want to call you and hahaha, Every time I read that I laugh '**_**still a little kid huh?'**_

**ESMT: next chapter.**

**Booklover484:Thanks for the complement, I appreciate it :)**

**Percabeth123: thanks for reviewing, I like reviews!**

**Cemil12:thanks so much for everything. I appreciate everything that you have done so far.**

**LAXBoy92216: :) thanks **

**Hi I will KILL u: interesting choice of words for your name :) Thank you!**

**ShoshonaTheRose: I would like to tell you that it wasn't, but it is. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Again! R&R and make sure to check the bottom for responses!**

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's P.O.V.<span>

The soldiers charged at the monsters, while we were stuck in our stupid bonds. At that moment I felt the worst feeling in the world, its called useless.

Gaea sent out another wave of monsters to attack the soldiers, it didn't even make a dent in their army.

When the soldiers and monsters were just about to collide into one another they both faltered, there was a white ship that silently appeared out of nowhere. It hovered over the two armies while they looked back at it in confusion, only they didn't know that the soldiers were faking their confusion.

Loud sounds of gears grinding and clicking sounds filled the air from the mysterious alien ship until it transformed into one bad ass killing machine. There was huge missiles on each side of the ship along with two humungous machine guns ready to kill some ugly ass monsters.

The soldiers began to smile, making the monsters face turn from confusion to terrified. One last ear splitting click and the machine guns started to shooting celestial bronze bullets.

The commotion started to stir up all the dirt, making a cloud of dust and dirt, clouding our eyesight.

Everybody quickly covered there eyes so that random pieces wouldn't fly in their eyes, when the dust started to calm down and clear, not one monster from the first two waves survived.

The doors of the ship suddenly started to open and out jumped a black figure. From his physical appearance he looked no older than seventeen. He dropped down about 70 feet and the whole time I was thinking how can someone be that stupid to just drop 70 feet in the air on ground. They would die as soon as they hit the ground or by some cruel fate they would break all theirs bones and still be alive suffering .

The black figure was getting closer and closer to the ground, and it seemed like all the campers were holding their breath. He slammed into the ground with full force, and the surprising thing was, was that they were perfectly fine, I couldn't say that about the ground though. The figure was now standing in a huge crater and they didn't stumble or anything, impossible!

You could see in Gaea's eyes that she was truly surprised.

The man stood up and looked at the huge army that lay before him and smiled before he started forward. The figure took out his bow and arrow that materialized out of thin air and started to shoot the front line with grace and ease. He could shoot more than one arrow at a time, and would still always be on target. When he was about ten feet from the army he took out two swords that were strapped to his back. He slashed, hacked, and rolled with perfection, that any swordsman would be jealous of. No monsters every got near the mysterious figure, he took out what seemed like 100 monsters in a minute.

One of the Harpies were sneaking up behind him and when it was a foot away the soldier took out a hidden dagger and turned around as fast as lightning and threw it, hitting its target square in the face before it turned into golden dust.

he was now making their way towards Gaea and the others. When Gaea said what everyone was thinking "Who are you"

Even from a distance you could see his smile. " Allistair, commander of the soldiers of Chaos, defender of mankind. And I am here to kick your ass."

The soldiers started cheering and whooping for their commander." Oh, but you can't, you may have won this time, but next time you will not be so lucky."

In a flash Gaea, Hyperion, Atlas, and Kronos lit up in one ball of bright light and disappeared along with their army.

Everyone averted their eyes so they wouldn't burn from the inside out and turn to dust.

When the light died down the Commander was walking towards us with a younger boy at his side and stopped next to the second in command. The Commander bent over to whisper in his ear and a look of understanding come across his face.

He reached up towards his hood that seem to magically shadow his face, and slowly pulled it down and just let it drop.

He had light blond hair that was neatly cut and trimmed and slightly went into his eyes. He had perfectly shaped muscles that any girl would want to fall for, but not so muscular that it made them look gross. The most startling thing about him were his eyes, they were sea green, they looked so much like the ocean. So much like...

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter for you guys! I hope that it wasn't that long of a wait. Hope that you enjoyed it and was worth the wait!<strong>

** The Demititan Healer: thanks for reviewing!**

** Massa: I know me too! Thanks for all of your reviews and support.**

** Aeron Thana:Thanks, and that is a good guess, but mi not saying what it is :)**

** greek-ac-thalassa: so is that the name that you want :) ha ha yea then they would think Thalia had another lost brother!**

** Demigodmegan: ha ha, love the name! Thanks for reviewing I appreciate it greatly! :)**

** AnaidT: Thanks for telling me what you want to see I will try to fit that in there.**

** Its just me:ha ha, ok maybe in one scene I will but that he has that!**

** ploopy234:thank you for taking the time to review!**

** 22 random ninja 22Thanks for the review! **

** SailorSea: it will mostly be characters that you already now and then minor characters, nothing major, I think that I would get confused if I put a lot of characters in the story!**

** pjoperson:ha ha, thanks for reviewing.**

** Maryfer7: Thanks**

** Lieutenant Zoe Nightshade: Thanks for the advice, I agree on one thing that he doesn't let anyone in, but i'm sorry but this story is a Percabeth story. I'm sorry! I know I should of, I was actually thinking about that! Thanks I'm glad that its interesting, I don't want you guys to get bored!**

** EMST: I'm sorry for the long wait. Thanks for all your reviews and support :)**

** dragonslayer8888:Thanks!**

** Angela Banaag: :) I'm trying, hope that it wasn't that long of a wait!**

** Ereffffffffff: Thanks for reviewing and reading my story!**

** Thedaughterofposidean: ill try!**

** Hi I will KILL u: thanks!as for the thing that was inside the wrapping you will have to read on and find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahhhhh! I'm so sorry, I'm sure that you guys hate me tight now. I haven't updated in a month! I'm really sorry about that but school is the first priority and homework has just been devouring me lately. So I don't have anything written at the moment, except this one part so I will give it to you since you were so patient and I will post a chapter this week hopefully, I need to get back on schedule. Well I will stop running my mouth now =)**

**Review Responses at the end of the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's P.O.V.<span>

Allistair looked out into the crowd of campers and looked at every single camper at a time, his eyes lingered a couple seconds longer on some campers than others. When his eyes found mine, they stopped completely. His eyes looked like the sea, the water turning and swirling like a hurricane. The clouds were starting to brew in, and a thick sheet of rain was coming down, and when I looked farther past all that, I saw anger. Anger and something else, something familiar that was just at the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't say. Was it Love? Guilt? Or was it sorrow and pain?

Before I could determine exactly what it was, he looked away quickly and continued to look out at the crowd of campers. He seemed to be searching for familiar faces, which was odd because I have been one of the longest people here and I haven't seen this guy in my life. Except for his eyes, they reminded me to much of Percy and it hurt to much to look at them. They brought me back to to many lonely and sad memories that I just wanted to break down crying. I was alone in the dark again searching the light, that I could never find, wishing that he would wrap his arms around me saying that it was all right and that he was there to take care of me. The feelings came roaring back to me and hit me like a ton of bricks as if it happened yesterday. One tear managed to slide down my cheek, but I wiped it away quickly, praying to the gods that nobody saw me. This was not the time to look weak and helpless.

When he was done, he stood up tall and yelled to his troops "Soldiers of Chaos, Formations"

The soldiers quickly did what their leader told them to do. They were like ants running quickly to get home in the rain.

"TEN-HUT!, now, in the recent of events of what happened today I would like to inform all of you that we need to get started right away if we want to defeat Gaea. SO LISTEN UP, I want Squads 5 and 3 to be border patrol and start making a perimeter around camp. Squads 4 and 2, you guys will work with the campers and train with them. And Squad 1... Have you figured out our sleeping arrangements?."

There was a lot of mumbling among what I was guessing was squad 1.

"WELL...," yelled Alistair impatiently.

I decided to step forward, which probably wasn't the smartest idea, but somebody had to rescue them.

"We built cabins for the soldiers down the hill next to the other cabins", I pointed in their direction."

"That's funny, I don't recall ever asking you, " He said the last word disgustedly. " Squad 1" He turned around like nothing even happened and he wasn't interrupted. " get settled in and set up camp, brothers and sisters in arms MOVE OUT"

Squads 5, 3, and 1 went off in their own direction, while 4 and 2 went to join the campers and started heading off towards the sword arena. The only people who didn't move was the commander, myself, and the younger boy that came here with him. They seemed to be in a deep conversation by the looks of it, and the younger boy kept glancing in my direction.

When they were done talking the commander, stood up straight and looked at me in the distance and sneered at me before heading off in the direction of the cabins with his bag slung over his shoulder..

I was going to head off to my cabin when I felt a tug on my arm. "Hey"

It was the young boy and it was the first time that I actually got a good look at him. He was adorable and he reminded me of my two brothers. He had soft blond hair that was hanging in his eyes. He had a twinkle in his eyes and looked like he was up to something. He was probably a son of Hermes by the looks of it. What I could also tell from his appearance he was about fourteen to fifteen years of age.

"Names Jackson, yours?"

"Annabeth"

"Hey, listen I wanted to warn you to never provoke the commander like that, unless you have a death wish and want to be killed."

"What's his problem anyway, he was being a total dick and I was just trying to help. Its not like I was provoking anything, I was trying to be nice that's all."

"Naw,... The commanders not a dick, he doesn't really have a problem to be honest except that he doesn't really like the campers here for some reason. Most of us leave and join the soldiers of Chaos because we have lost hope in ourselves, the world, and those around us. No one really knows about the commanders past except for Chaos of course. He's a bit strict when he needs to be, but off duty he is just an outgoing and nice guy. "

"That's kinda hard to believe, and why doesn't he like the campers here, he doesn't even know any of us"

"I don't know, you guys don't seem to bad, but I'm planning on finding out why, and it would be great if I had a partner to help me.

"I'm so in"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry That it is a little short, but hopefully I will have more posted this week or next week, and it will be longer!<strong>_

**Riley Coyote: YESSSSS! :)**

**chessrd: Thanks, yea I know I kinda screwed up a bit at that part!**

**Percabeth123: Glad that you like it!**

**Zenni: thanks! and yea I guess it kinda looks like spartan Armour, except don't Spartan wear skirt amour looking things, cause that's not what I want. And WHY don't you like percabeth, I love them and so I'm really sorry to tell you that's kinda what I was aiming for! And thanks I try my hardest to get it right :) and I love mythology its the best!**

**BandGeek: yea its Percy, he has blond hair because Chaos changed his appearance.**

**Cherryb0mb: YES! its Percy, And there will be black hair, I LOVE his black hair! the reason that he has blond hair is cause Chaos changed his appearance to hide his identity from certain campers!**

**Phoenix1592: Yea I know, but you know the saying that the eyes never change. I wanted to kinda stick to that and plus there has to be some hints and I thought there couldn't be Percy without his green eyes**

**Massa: who know that the next chapter was going to be that long! sorry about that**

**Jessica kookie: Thanks and yea I am a girl, haha. Thank god you got it right. And so do I he needs to get beaten up.**

**Nobody and everybody :Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Thank you! you don't know how much that means to me. I appreciate it :)**

**pjoperson: =) yea sorry about that, you probably would of remembered if I updated faster!**

**Hi I will KILL U: Oh My God, I'm sooo sorry!I'm glad that you like my story, but I cant update that fast, I hope that I can update soon!**

**LAXboy92216: Thanks For Reviewing!**

**SailorSea: yes you will defiantly see Thalia, and I think they are like brother and sister too, along with Nico, so I hate when people do coupling things with them cause they are cousins!**

**Anonymous: Thanks for reviewing! whoever you are!**

**ploopy234: your welcome, and I will try to update sooner!**

**calming Breeze: yea it was kinda short, sorry about that!**

**BlackPanther101: IDK, you will have to keep reading and find out!**

**MetalManiacJoe: =) thank you, I'm so happy that you think that way! and I really appreciate it Truly!**

**dragonslayer8888: Thank you!**

**niobedeep: Thank you for reviewing, glad that you liked it!**

**Tally Jennifer Youngeblood: =/ that's ok, its your opinion and everyone's counts! Thanks for reviewing, hopefully you can look past Percabeth and like the story.**

**Darkperceus: Thanks, I hope I can update faster than this!**

**OHSHC Forever: Thank for reviewing! I will try to update sooner!**

**lightningkid333: thanks for reviewing!**

**unclaimed12: aaaaahhhhh! Thanks for reviewing and I will try to update sooner for you ahhhhhhh!**

**sir-midget99: thanks and I will!**

**percabethfanlover: Thanks For REVIEWING! =)**

**mattcun:Thanks for reviewing!**

**luvsomeone13: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile! :(**

**PheoNox: I will! =)**

**ELMO-fAN cLUB MeMbER: I love Elmo! he is amazing! And I do too!**


	8. Chapter 8

Percy's P.O.V.

I woke up in a cold sweat, having the same repeated nightmare every night. Always the same one where I am standing in a black river with whispers around me. A shiver going down my spine sending waves of chills going throughout my body. Screams of agony and pain, blood shed and warriors dieing on the battle field surround me. Dead souls telling me to save them and my mother standing there alone, looking for me and calling out my name, but she can never see me. And when I call out her name no sound comes out and I can never return her call no matter how loud and how hard I scream her name. I scream and scream her name, hoping and praying that she will hear me this time. Trying to tell her that I'm safe and that I was there. Trying to warn her to run away from what is about to happen next. And just like every dream the darkness comes and swallows her whole and I know that I am truly alone. After that there's nothing, no whispers, no wind, nothing but a black world with no sound, but just when you think all hope is gone there is a faint glow. A tiny dot of sunshine that always gets brighter, in every dream it always gets closer and closer, but not close enough. It's like it's telling me that I am not ready for what ever it is to come, then everything's cut off and I wake up.

The camp horn goes off in the background, signaling that breakfast has officially started, which manages to startle me. I shoot upwards so quickly that I manage to slam my head on the beside table. My head was throbbing and I felt a trickle of blood slide down the side of my face. And yes I said blood, the curse of Achilles was taken off of me when I joined the soldiers of Chaos. I cursed under my breath, I guess that's one way to wake up.

I looked around the room and saw that Alex, my second in command was already gone. The campers built two cabins. They both had two floors that were connected to each other by a hallway on the bottom floor. There was four to six soldiers in a room, each house had 13 rooms. The only room that was different was this one, I had to share it only with Alex and we had a five star hotel suite. The walls were a cream with a tint of blue. The curtains were slightly agape that allowed just enough light in to shine in my eyes, blinding me for a split second, its just not my day.

I got off the bed slowly groaning to go wash off my face. When I looked in the mirror I almost had a heart attack. I wasn't used to my new appearance yet., especially the blond hair I was kinda missing the black. There was a small gash on my forehead, instead of red blood, the blood was a shinning gold, it wasn't ichor, the blood of the gods, it was the blood of a soldier, a Soldier of Chaos.

I cupped my hands and let the cold water run across my hands feeling the power surge through my entire body. I bent down and splashed the cold water on my face, and when I looked back in the mirror the cut was rapidly getting smaller until it was completely gone, much better!

…...

When I got to the dining pavilion all the tables were full and there was a explosion of miscellaneous chatting about who likes who or ranting about this or that. As I was walking past the tables everyone turned silent and turned their heads in my direction. It brought me back to when I was twelve and everyone found out that I was the son of Poseidon. I wanted to be that twelve year old and hide behind anything so nobody could see me, but I wasn't that twelve year old boy any more and it was time to put on my game face.

I walked over to the soldiers of Chaos's table and sat down silently. As soon as I did the chatting started up again. I looked over at the Poseidon/ Neptune's table, and saw all of my younger brothers and sisters. It made me sad to have them, but know who they even are. I probably had tons of siblings during my absence that past away and I didn't even know their names.

The minutes passed like a blur, until there was a distant horn buzzing in the background. This horn I recognized, and it made me smile. Guess someone wanted to stop by and help out. My soldiers got ready to fight as quick as lightning, but there was no need to fight.

"Sit down" They did as I ordered, but they were still on the alert like they were trained to do.

Everyone turned their heads towards the woods. When I followed their gaze and looked at the woods to, what I saw didn't surprise me, distant figures were coming out of the woods. Bows slung behind their backs, wearing silver clothes, and wolves swerving in and out between their legs. There was about 50 of them with a silver glow surrounding their bodies. With one person a little in front of them. A 15 year old girl almost sixteen, wearing a silver tiara. It was the one and only Thalia and the hunters of Artemis. I had to stop myself from jumping up and hugging her right then and there. I haven't seen her in so long, I will have to catch up with her later.

"Hey everyone, miss me?"

The campers erupted in the cheers and ran over to them. Thalia hugged everyone, while her troops looked at them in disgust and couldn't believe that they were touching their lieutenant, well the boys at least.

After everyone quieted down and they all greeted each other, Chiron decided to speak up.

"Well as you all know that when the hunters of Artemis visit, we have capture the flag., but we have to change it up a bit since we have newcomers at our camp. The only way we could do this fairly is if we could - if its alright with you commander, split up your troops. Girls with the hunters and guys with the campers."

I could tell that everyone would appreciate it if I said yes, but why would they deserve that, but Thalia looked happy and so did my siblings, so I looked at my soldiers to see if they wanted to do it and they all nodded in agreement.

"It's on"

"Good we will have it tonight"

Everyone erupt in shouts and cheers "Soldiers huddle up, k, girls its all fair game, try your hardest. Win or lose it doesn't matter as long as you tried your hardest and you had fun doing it. I want... LiAnne you to lead the girls. Listen to Tha... the Hunters of Artemis's lieutenant and for you to be the second second commander... Dismissed."

…...

Later on that day I tried to talk to Thalia alone, but stupid Annabeth was always with her. Annabeth just always has to ruin everything, to bad she could never die. Couldn't she just leave Thalia alone and go make out with Mark some more, think she would enjoy that.

After watching Annabeth and Thalia laughing for a couple agonizing minutes by Thalia's tree, Annabeth finally said she had to be elsewhere and that it was very important, Finally!

I ran up to Thalia, but I didn't hug her since she didn't know who I was and I didn't want to die.

"Pinecone face, long time no see, huh?"

Her eyebrows shot up to the sky, way above the clouds.

"Excuse me, what did you call me? Do I even know you?"she said angrily." Why are you giving my friend such a hard time."

My mouth got really dry "Oh...so that's what you guys were talking about, Annabeth can take care of herself."

"How do you know her name? And no we don't waste our breath on jerks like you."

"Really! Then how do you know that I was being mean to her." She looked like she was about to deck me right there and then

"Anyway, Thalia that's not why I am here, the reason I know her name is part of it and I am trying to tell you. Its very important and you can't tell anybody, or I will have to kill you."

"ohhh k...go on then."

I lowered my voice, "Thalia its me... Percy Jackson."

She slapped me across the face, "That's not funny, who put you up to this?" She started to advance my way and she took out one of her hunting daggers.

"Whoa! Whoa its not a joke, I swear on the river Styx and I will even prove it."

" How? You don't even look like him, except for the eyes, but that's it. I think I would know my own cousin."

"Shut up and come with me."

While walking to my room I told Thalia about everything, when I left to when I got back to Camp Halfblood. She looked skeptical, but she will believe me after I show her. We walked inside of my room, thank the gods nobody was there. I walked over to my bag and set it down on my bed and unzipped it. I carefully looked through it until I found what I was looking for, carefully tucked away and hidden was my silver cloth. I took out what I need and left a few items behind, trying to hide them from view and quickly placing the cloth back inside the bag.

I turned around slowly and showed her the items. What was in my hands were...My ratted and mangled camp necklace, and a very old and a little faded, and had a couple dents and creases was a photo of my mother, step father, and me. We had tried so many times to get a good picture with the time that we had to get in front of the camera. We never really did get a decent picture out of that, but this one was my favorite out of all of them. My mortal parents looked so happy and carefree, that everyday I wished that I would of stayed just to be with them. It made me sad to look at the picture because I would never see them alive again. They would be a spirit and live only in my memories.

Thalia took the picture from me and studied it carefully. "Sooo... you changed your appearance, your the Commander of the Soldiers of Chaos, and you are just telling me this now, and you didn't contact me for 500 years." She punched me in the gut.

I gave her a weak smile, " Sorry about that, I was kinda busy."

"Kinda Busy? Well, we will catch up later, but right now I have to go help on planning out some strategies for Capture the Flag, and beat you like old times.

"Bring it on Pinecone face"

* * *

><p><strong>Ariel Night: Thank you, sorry that I didn't update that fast.<strong>

**Lighteningkid333: :) haha, thanks for reviewing!**

**LilMexican: Yea, well sorry :/**

**LAXBoy92216: Ummm... Yea they will, but they won't be the main characters, they are just part of the camp. And I'm glad that you like it!**

**Phoenix1592: :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**lovetoread1998: Thanks, and I love your name! I love to read too!**

**SailorSea: :) It really isn't right, its plain out weird, even if gods don't have DNA. Thanks for always reviewing I really appreciate that!**

**Hi I will KILL U: Thanks! And sorry that I kinda updated a week late from what I told you! And I am really glad that you like it, and at least you found out some things that were in the cloth, so now you don't have to wonder as much :)**

**Tally Jennifer Youngblood: :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**ShoshonaTheRose: I'm sorry to tell you that it is going to be a percabeth, but I will try to make it not that bad for you.**

**Shadowhunters morgestern: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Joelle Zars: I'm glad that you looked it, Thanks for reviewing! **

**Gold Testament: :) Yea she is!**


	9. Authors note

I know I haven't updated in a really long time, I just didn't want to very much, to be honest with you guys. And you can be mad at me if you want to because I know that I deserve it. I wouldn't update until the summer because my sister is grounded and our computer will be taken away until the end of the school year. I will be rewriting my story when I get it back, sorry that you had to wait so long and that you have to wait longer, if you stopped reading and will stopping reading because of this I will understand. Hope that you will stay and read my story when I rewrite it, see you then I hope! 


End file.
